An electronic apparatus connected to a plurality of cables may be provided with a cable enclosure that encloses the cables therein for the purpose of securing and protecting the cables.
For example, a cable securing apparatus known in the art includes a shelf plate member having a plurality of slits for securing cables, and also includes an opposite plate inclined to one side to resist the restoring force of the cables and having a plurality of slits for securing the cables (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, an optical cable treating structure known in the art has a flexible hook capable of exerting a repelling force that is inserted into and fastened at the right angle to a support member, and is mounted between the support member and a cable duct such that an optical cable is held alongside the flexible hook (see Patent Document 2, for example).
The technologies disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 have a problem in that cables may easily disengage from the enclosure when the cables come in contact with each other during the work to place the cables.